borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Krieg
Kreig the Psycho release date Does any one know when this class will be released?OOaxlOo321 (talk) 06:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Supposed to be sometime in May, along with the level cap increase, UVHM and Pearlescents. Lavisdragoon (talk) 06:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : The level cap increas comes April 2nd and Krieg come in May →Awesome← (talk) 12:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Skill Trees So, does anyone know if the info on the skill trees is legit or just wishful thinking. I didn't see anything from the PAX panel, but it seems a bit early for some of this stuff to me. SilverCommando (talk) 15:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Some of the skills can be seen by pausing the "6 minute krieg gameplay video" on IGN, while some of the others can be found in reviews of the PAX panel Immariel (talk) 17:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Just want to back up Immariel's comment. I went through the video and the skills listed, just to see if it was correct Martin Schou (talk) 11:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Self Immolation Took me a while to figure out why you would want to set yourself on fire, then I read that the cooldown for Buzz Axe Rampage is reduced when you take damage. Also, bandits can't catch you if you're on fire. Mech-Romance (talk) 02:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Krieg's designed to be what you hate most about various types of psychos, with hellborn focusing on what makes burning psychos a pain in the ass. Lavisdragoon (talk) 10:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I honestly can't interpret if the second part of that was Mech-Romance saying something about mechanics, or if it's a (funny but insignificant) meme reference. Beyond the damage-means-less-cooldown bit, was there something more to that which we should consider? DamianDavis (talk) 19:10, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Mostly meant to be funny, had nothing to do with the mechanics. But on the topic of mechanics, I'm excited to have another tank class. I hope Krieg has some kind of taunt like Come At Me Bro, goes Buzz Axe, slaughters everything, soaks up some damage, then Buzz Axe again. My only concern is how Fuel the Rampage (You can be damaged by teammates, taking 50% friendly fire damage, less 5% per level. +20% cooldown reduction per level when taking damage; additional +20% per level when taking Health damage.) will interact with Restoration. Which will take precedence: friendly fire, or Siren's healing fire? Mech-Romance (talk) 19:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Why not both? It'd be nice if you could light other enemies on fire by meleeing them while you're burning... Well, maybe we'll be able to do that! I'm going to have fun playing through the Firehawk cult arc with Krieg... Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) What the hell is Krieg holding?! So, looking at the second picture on the Krieg page, it seems that he is holding a new weapon. Perhaps this is a new Seraph or Pearlescent machine gun to be added in the future? It appears to be a gun directly based off of the concept art for Bandit machine guns. Zerobit4 (talk) 01:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ...It's just a normal Bandit LMG. I doubt it's anything special. Lavisdragoon (talk) 02:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) To my knowledge, the barrel and camo are not currently in the game. (Possibly other parts as well) That doesn't seem very normal to me. Zerobit4 (talk) 02:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not, but they just don't announce things like that. Never have. They announce new rarity classes and the occasional returning item (i.e, the Cobra), but that's as far as they go. They try to leave discovery up to the players. At least that's my interpretation of it. Lavisdragoon (talk) 02:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The gun he is holding is the same LMG that was used for pre-release images of Bandit weapons. The only difference between the weapon Krieg is holding and the one on the Bandit wiki page is that Krieg's doesn't have a scope. Considering that image is supposed to be a generic Bandit weapon, it is extremely doubtful that it is some secret new special weapon, especially given how generic it looks. MartyMaraudy (talk) 15:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Does he have a twitter yet?ClydeMarshal (talk) 09:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Look what I found Found this from a vendor in Sanctuary. Edit: derp forgot the sig. (TornMosaic (talk) 18:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) Sign yer posts, mate. Yeah, Psycho items have started appearing. I found a Sickle class-mod earlier; I ditched it, though. Couldn't use it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The Sickle mod's funny with its bright-coloured pop-(wait for it)-sicles.Skittery (talk) 18:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I stumbled across a couple of heads and skins and figured until Krieg gets his own skins page (my wiki-fu is weak) and I don't know if you want to go original character format or Gaige format so I'll leave these here for someone to add. ::Skin - - dropped by Creepers. ::Head - - dropped by Creepers. ::Head - - dropped by killing Geary :LordShaft666 (talk) 08:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Skillset incoming 'lo folks. Considering the video got nuked and I still had it open in a window, I'm currently going through the motions of copying everything down to a text document. I'll do my best to not mangle the main page and add in the skill descriptions. If I do, I apologize - I'm not wholly familiar with Wiki editing. If there are any takers who would like the raw text dump to do it themselves to ensure quality, please let me know and I'll pass it along. Kithrixx (talk) 20:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go do stuff instead of stick around and convert the forum post to wiki format. I left a link to the skill descrips in the page itself - sorry for not doing it myself, but again, not wholly confident that I'll be able to update the page and not break it horribly. Kithrixx (talk) 23:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) So much damage reduction How exactly works damage reduction in Borderlands 2? I ask because Krieg has many skills with huge amounts of reduction. Take for example his "Release the Beast" and "Numbed Nerves". Both may give +50% damage reduction. Then there are also relics and shields, which reduce damage further. Will the reductions stack before reduction (which would mean absolute damage ignorance with the above mentioned skills) or will they be taken off the original damage 1 by 1? And which will take priority?Leafless (talk) 19:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't actually have an answer for you, because I don't know for sure. But it's worth pointing out that many of the other mechanics which operate on percentages are inverse linear functions (e.g., Y=1/(1+X) for reductions). Individual bonuses of the exact same kind in the code will always stack; similar but not identical kinds could have either additive or multiplicative interaction, no way to know without testing. :TLDR, I seriously doubt you can turn yourself into a damage-immune Juggernaut. Summed damage reduction probably looks like this. DamianDavis (talk) 07:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Quotes Heres a vid with a bunch of his quotes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=YvgxCKRsuYM#t=273s BigBrother1984 (talk) 06:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Using a couple of programs I have found and extracted all of Krieg's Quotes and listened to them. I will add to his page when I get the chance, which will probably be later today school (College) permitting. Zaelocke (talk) 08:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Brick Snowskeeper looks like he was being sarcastic about brick (totally agree with taking out the tiny tina "similarities" that someone thinks is there) but the Diehard page gives a strategy that may be not unlike something Kreig might use. 08:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Possible background? So, after watching the quote video linked above, I came up with two possible theories on who Krieg was before he was experimented on by Hyperion. 1. Tiny Tina's father. HIs internal voice mentions looking for a she a lot of times. We all know TIna's parents were victims of slag experimentation from the Wildlife preserve and maybe, despite what Tina thought, her father survived her escape, but lost his mind because of the slag experiments or something. Also would explain his mask covering up his left eye normally. 2. Some random mercernary. His inner voice also mentions getting paid many times as well and his love of loot. He could of just been a mercenary that crossed Hyperion and Jack decided to run experiments on him for some reason. Theese are jus tmy thoughts though and could be completely off. Just wanted to share. SilverCommando (talk) 12:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Fuel the rampage X Restoration The one thing that really bugs me is how the hell are they going to make this combination work? Will the siren's bullets remain with their effect and give a double bonus (healing + skill cooldown for Krieg), or will investing in "Fuel the rampage" just make Krieg appear as an enemy, thus damaged when shot by Maya despite her active skill? 4n631 (talk) 05:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : Another potential issue. Many of Krieg's abilities revolve around simi-intentionally dropping into FFYL (as in not so much trying to but rather not putting much effort in avoiding it, anyway). How often are sirens going to screw up dynamite-throwing runs by phaselocking friendly Kriegs out of FFYL before they can do much damage? Just seems like this could be an issue when playing with strangers, heh. Chuckmoney (talk) 05:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : It's probably more simple than you think. I have a mechromancer with a maxed out blood soaked shields skill and captian blades otto Idol. whenever I get a kill it adds the 7.1% health from the idol and then subtracts the 5% form blood soaked shields (I'm never at max health but it beats having most of it gone). Krieg will probably work the same way adding the 30% from the Restoration and then taking out the damage. As for the Res most people should realize your on a rampage and only revive you if it doesn't look like your gonna kill anything. If they don't should you really sweat it anyway? It's still a revive.K1ngf0x4 (talk) 19:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : @K1ngf0x4 I like the way you think, but i'm afraid this won't be the case as Restoration is already bugged. If you haven't noticed - when you shoot your rocket launcher at a teammate to heal them and there is an enemy within the blast radius, that enemy receives the healing effect as well as your friend. Therefore if the game is uncapable to make one shot have both healing and damaging properties I don't think your theory will match the case, unless they patch up Restoration, which I highly doubt. 4n631 (talk) 09:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : Honestly I never use Restoration (preferring to save my ammo for the bad guys) so I didn't know about the gltch. It's still possible that they will patch it but if not one skill may just take precedence over the other and honestly thats still not so bad. If the siren wins you get healed and keep going if the psycho wins you get a cooldown rate bonus. its win/win eitherway (unless her shot kills you but then you'll go on a dynamite throwing rampage or get Res'ed so you're still good lol).K1ngf0x4 (talk) 20:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : In the latest news they revealed Restoration will win out. hope that helps.K1ngf0x4 (talk) 20:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : To be clear: in the latest news they also revealed that Restoration will Fuel The Rampage as well. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : Also about that point of sirens taking kreig out of FFYL i dont thikt that can happen. look at his skills and you will see that FFYL is replaced with light the boom and he can move normally. As such i don't think he can be revived in light the boom. : Samster628 (talk) 08:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Flame Flare on 7 or higher I am a bit uncertain, but wouldn't this skill on level 7 (possible with the "Slayer of Terramorphous"- and the "Torch"-class mod), cause burn effects to go on indefinitely, due to the fact, that the chance for a followup burn effect is 105%? This seems especially powerful with the Hellfire-SMG and its stacking traits.Leafless (talk) 06:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :For some reason, I see this as a separation between elemental damage and the elemental DOTs they could spawn. Take a terrible through mediocre DOT proc weapon, and move it just a little closer to the consistent proc of a HellFire. Say one proc becomes two simultaneous procs, for example. Because the alternative you propose (which is the only other one I can think of) is that any burn effect you were originally responsible for simply re-applies itself indefinitely, and is now exponentially longer, and that's game-breakingly idek. :I don't have a solid argument as to why Flame Flare shouldn't trigger itself indefinitely past a certain level, except the one where the beta testers would never possibly have missed the implications and the dev team would never possibly have allowed it. I just find it highly unlikely. DamianDavis (talk) 11:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :More than likely they'll have some kind of hidden break-off like it can only re-apply once per effect or something like that. similar to how a mechromancers Fancy Mathmatics skill can be over raised enough to :make your shield recharge delay -119% and yet it isn't always recharging. K1ngf0x4 (talk) 16:07, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Mechromancers Fancy Mathematics is a totally different case. The full effect could theoretically only apply fully if the healthpoints dropped at 0 (which is actually impossible to use), but if the effect was over 100% a full cancel-out can happen.Leafless (talk) 16:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I admit the skill is one of those "up to" skills but the full effect comes in at around 5% not 0%. All I am saying is that they will have put some sort of limiter on the skill so it won't be OP. And no I have never seen a full cancel out only a very short delay. Eitherway it will probably be nerfed in someway.K1ngf0x4 (talk) 20:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Adittionally you forget two things 1: it only works for burn damage so your S.O.L. for enemies resistent to fire. 2: There is nothing stating WHICH burn effect; So your dream of of burning your enemies to death could turn out to be your nightmare of purpetually being on fire.K1ngf0x4 (talk) 21:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok I looked into an unofficial skillbuilder (like said unofficial, but it might explain the way of the developers around it)...only the self-burn duration increases with putting more skillpoints into Flame Flare while the 15% of the followup burn-effect are capped at this number.Leafless (talk) 06:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The unknown Girl or Woman So, as we know now, Krieg sometimes talks about a "She" who he helped escape from some unmentioned place. We know that Krieg was experimented on in a lab somewhere on Pandora, and at the moment, the only place known to have done experiments like that was the Wildlife Exploitation Reserve. I would like to think that Krieg in his current state is Tiny Tina's father after being subjected to Slag experiments, and that this "She" is Tina. I think it would be cool if when you meet Tina, Krieg's inner voice would recognize her, but his violent side would shut him out by screaming or something. I would really enjoy it if this were true, but it is highly doubtable due to the fact that there are probably Slag Labs all around Pandora, but a man can hope can't he! Haruko2 (talk) 05:03, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Currently the feeling I got when I was looking around at the videos about him is that the vast majority of people agree with you on this subject. IF the female he's referring to is a character we already know, which it may not be, it's either Tina (very likely) or Gaige (much less likely). : The reasons that it could be Tina are fairly obvious so I'm gonna go ahead and explain Gaige's reasons quickly. First, the inner voice sounds a bit like her dad's. Second, it doesn't really make sense that his story kind of got dropped off at the end of Gaige's video series; Tiny Tina's parents, meanwhile, could easily both be dead. Third, from what we know about Gaige's father, he reaaaally doesn't seem like the kind of person to just ditch his daughter--he might have followed her to Pandora, gotten caught by Hyperion once he landed (his distraction likely wasn't legal) and experimented upon. Maybe he was even sent to Pandora from the planet they were living on beforehand and experimented upon after. : I'm... Honestly not sure whether it was the Wildlife Preserve or not. It probably is, but we never actually see any underground portion to it, and the intro video says "deep beneath Pandora" pretty clearly. : I still believe Krieg's the father of Tiny Tina, but hey, might as well prove there are other options! Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 11:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : That's pretty much what I was saying above. Though I never thought of Gaige as being the she Krieg is referring to, but admittedly, it does make sense when explained. Sadly, we'll probably never really know but it's still fun to speculate. : SilverCommando (talk) 12:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hows about tiny T's dad got moved underground after the escape at the WEP. To be honest though i just think he was a random vault hunter before all this happened to him. (Unsigned; left by Samster628) : You bring up some good points, Snowskeeper, but as you said, it is much more likely to be Tina's father. The person above me did bring up the point that her parents might have been moved underground after Tina escaped from the WEP, and that would make alot of sense to move the people they were experimenting on after a security breach such as that one. Haruko2 (talk) 21:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Franken Bill anyone?? 10:26, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : I never actually thought about the possibility of being Gaige's father, but given his more than badass way to save his daughter, it might be possible. Also Krieg states, that he chased someone on Hera. This doesn't seems to be related at 1st, but...Tiny Tina's father is a born Pandorian for sure, due to the fact, that no one who can leave this planet would raise his child in this place. Gaige's father on the other hand (with his more than badass escape plan) seems like a person, who might have been a headhunter in his pre-father life. But there is also another way for him to be related to Tiny Tina...he simply helped her to escape from the Hyperion lab as a fellow captive, but wasn't as lucky as her.Leafless (talk) 06:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : He's been confirmed as a mercenary; the chances of him being a scientist (IE Tiny Tina's father) are suddenly shrinking. It's in one of the commentary videos; I'll find it later. You can find it linked on his twitter feed. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 23:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Knockin' on Deaths Door Been looking Krieg's skills and as cool as they are they don't really offer much in the way of healing. Instead they mostly leave it up to his action skill; Which is fine for most of the game but what about soloing Terramorphous or speed running through Ult. Vault where getting a kill isn't so easy? Are we supposed to just use certian equipment to keep up his health or should we always have someone to watch his back? I'm all for the Blood of Terramorphous and the Neogenator, but I was kinda hopping to take advantage of some of his skills with the Rough Rider and a Tenacity Relic. K1ngf0x4 (talk) 23:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm planning on the same abuse of The Rough Rider too. But for the bigguns like * The Invincible, remember that these guys are working with fat health pools: any of Krieg's skills that work on Bloodlust will crank up to 100 very quickly, and stay there until one of you is dead. DamianDavis (talk) 00:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :sure withing seconds you would have a hundred stacks easy, but theres no bloodlust skill that'll keep you alive for someone like Hyperius. I like the idea Davis, but the only damage increasing bloodlust skills require you to kill something first and no bloodlust skill involves healing. K1ngf0x4 (talk) 15:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I saw this almost immediately as well; it looks like players won't be able to pull a Mania/Hellborn build if they plan to play solo against bosses like whatever that last boss in the Torgue campaign was. The Bloodlust stuff will (hopefully) help with that (maybe), though. :Oh well, melee is awesome so it's nice to have a new character with melee as a focus! Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:43, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I'm counting down the days to his release (6 as of today); I guess I'll have to just outfit him with as much healing eqiupment as possible for the heavy-hitters and hope for the best LOL.K1ngf0x4 (talk) 17:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, death is your friend for Krieg apparently. As for healing, he does have the Meat Class mod. That's some health regen right there. Also in his Hellborn he recovers health based on Elemental Empathy level. Though that might just be a cancling of fire damage to you. Well when he's released we'll all know. If anything he should be ace for normal mode. MythicShadows (talk) 03:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Backstory Video http://ca.ign.com/videos/2013/05/10/borderlands-2-krieg-the-psycho-gameplay-commentary At about 10:00, they mention that a video to explain Krieg's backstory will be coming out 'soon.' Presumably 'soon' means 'this weekend,' considering his release date. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Or not. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 17:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Krieg Launch Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9spFRaEwfs pretty sweet BigBrother1984 (talk) 03:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) when will krieg be released in australia the title says it all OOaxlOo321 (talk) 07:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) If they haven't said a different release date, either you're getting it at the same time as everyone else or you're not getting it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bloodlust Stack issues? So, is anyone else not getting Bloodlust stacks when they damage an enemy? Unless I'm doing something wrong or misunderstood something, but I'm not seeing Bloodlust stacks poppingup when I shoot an enemy. Anyone else having thhis issue? SilverCommando (talk) 20:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : Have you invested in the proper skill? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. I have points in both Blood-filled Guns and Blood Twitch. Still nothing. SilverCommando (talk) 21:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : :Um... Is your machine turned on? *I have no clue; sorry* Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Lol. It's okay bro. Thanks for trying at least. SilverCommando (talk) 21:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :(EDIT) Figured it out. I needed more than one point in each skill. Getting them now. SilverCommando (talk) 22:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Initial creation bug? I found this when i was just starting up my Krieg, anyone else get this? I was able to chane the skin and it was fine, though. The title for the skin is "Salvador's Duds". Slasher99999 (talk) 21:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC)